Parfois, les rêves deviennent réalité
by DameLicorne
Summary: Ginny et Harry se sont enfin mariés. Il est temps pour elle de s'installer pour de bon chez lui. Mais, au milieu des affaires de la jeune femme, il y a de nombreux souvenirs. Et certains sont très embarrassants, sous l'œil curieux de son mari...


_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée. Merci à la page FB Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter qui m'a donné l'image qui a inspiré ce texte, de Vanscribbles._

* * *

La toute nouvelle Madame Potter avait beaucoup de travail devant elle. En effet, Harry et elle venaient de rentrer de voyage de noces, et il était temps pour Ginny de s'installer pour de bon au 12, square Grimmaurd. Bien sûr, la veille au soir, ils avaient d'abord été invités à manger au Terrier avec tous les Weasley, même Charlie revenu spécialement pour l'occasion, et étaient rentrés tard.

Bien sûr, ce jour-là, elle avait dû aller travailler, même si c'était toujours un plaisir de faire partie de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Évidemment, toutes ses collègues et amies l'avaient accueillie avec des vannes et des remarques, comme toujours lorsque l'une d'entre elles se mariait.

Mais là, de retour à son nouveau domicile, il était clair que Ginny avait du travail. Elle n'en revenait pas, d'ailleurs : ses affaires occupaient tant de caisses que ça ? Heureusement, la demeure que Harry avait héritée de son parrain Sirius Black était vaste. Et tellement moins lugubre désormais que la première fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds !

Harry lui avait demandé son aide pour l'aménager et la rendre plus accueillante, peu après la guerre. Ils avaient réussi à en faire une demeure chaleureuse, où dominaient les couleurs de Gryffondor. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois à Bill, dont c'était le métier, pour briser les sorts et désactiver enchantements et maléfices noirs. Ce qui n'avait pu être correctement fait jusque-là, faute de temps.

Ceux concernant la sécurité de la maison avaient cependant été soigneusement maintenus en place, Harry ne désirant pas être dérangé par tout un chacun. La tâche avait été très difficile, mais Bill avait assuré que cette maison était une vraie villégiature, à côté de certaines pyramides égyptiennes.

L'un des problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés avait été le fameux portrait hurleur de Mrs Black. Même Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à le décrocher. Finalement, c'est Ginny elle-même qui avait trouvé la solution. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de partager son futur foyer avec la vieille furie. Après avoir épuisé de nombreuses autres idées, elle avait fini par suggérer de découper le mur autour du tableau. Il n'y avait plus eu ensuite qu'à réparer l'immense trou.

Kreattur, l'ancien elfe de maison des Black, s'était longuement lamenté de voir disparaître ainsi les dernières traces de sa maîtresse. Pour le faire taire, Harry avait organisé une cérémonie pendant laquelle le tableau avait été enterré dans le caveau familial des Black, ainsi que les têtes d'elfes qui décoraient autrefois la maison. Cela avait semblé consoler Kreattur. C'était d'ailleurs aussi un peu pour le vieil elfe que Ginny et Harry s'installaient maintenant dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius.

À la place de Mrs Black se trouvait désormais un tableau bien plus gai. Il représentait une scène printanière, ayant le château de Poudlard en arrière-plan. À l'avant se trouvait un groupe de cinq jeunes gens, dans la fraîcheur de leurs vingt ans. Sirius Black se tenait au milieu, un bras sur l'épaule de chacun de ses amis, James Potter à sa droite, Remus Lupin à sa gauche. Lily Evans et James se tenaient par la taille, comme Remus et sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks, qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Tous semblaient heureux et insouciants.

Harry n'avait pas voulu que soit représenté Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième Maraudeur, et Ginny comprenait parfaitement pourquoi — il avait trahi ses parents et fait de lui un orphelin. Le jeune homme avait fait peindre un autre exemplaire du tableau pour Teddy Lupin, son filleul, et Andromeda Tonks l'avait installé en bonne place dans la maison qu'elle ne partageait plus qu'avec son petit-fils.

La tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black n'avait pas été détruite. Hermione avait trouvé le moyen de la restaurer et de réhabiliter les membres effacés, créant ainsi de nouvelles branches sur la tapisserie. Par le jeu des alliances, elle représentait désormais une grande partie des familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Andromeda et Teddy y figuraient évidemment, ainsi que Tonks et Remus.

Les Potter et les Weasley y étaient désormais, là où leurs familles s'étaient alliées à celle des Black. Ginny s'était d'ailleurs empressée d'aller la voir avec son mari tout neuf, la veille au soir, pour admirer le nouveau lien apparu pour symboliser leur union.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser ! Harry devait rentrer tard du bureau des aurors, ce soir-là, pris par une enquête. C'était vraiment le moment idéal pour tout ranger. Et le plus simple était de le faire de manière méthodique. Caisse par caisse, objet par objet. Même s'il y en avait beaucoup, ça n'allait quand même pas lui prendre des heures !

C'est pourtant devant l'une de ces caisses que son mari la trouva en rentrant. Il vint l'embrasser et la jeune femme sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.  
— Je suis bien content de te voir t'installer ici pour de bon, remarqua Harry en souriant.  
— Moi aussi, admit-elle volontiers en refermant la boîte qu'elle tenait entre les mains.  
— C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
— Oh euh... rien d'intéressant, des souvenirs... des souvenirs de... de quand j'avais entre dix et quinze ans, à peu près... rétorqua Ginny en rougissant.

Harry la fixa en levant un sourcil.  
— Je rêve où tu essayes de me cacher quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.  
Elle rougit de plus belle.

— C'est... c'est... Oh, je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre. Et je ne suis pas sûre que le contenu de cette boîte puisse te plaire...  
— Tu étais plongée dans sa contemplation lorsque je suis rentré, tu peux comprendre que je me pose des questions... Mais si tu ne veux rien me dire, je ne veux pas te forcer, tu sais.  
— Cette boîte était mon trésor le plus important, à l'époque. Je l'avais presque oubliée, depuis... mais elle m'a rappelé tellement de souvenirs !  
— Des souvenirs heureux, j'espère ?

Ginny eut un fin sourire.  
— Certains oui, d'autres moins. Des souvenirs doux-amers, aussi. Mais tout se termine bien, alors ce n'est pas grave.  
— Tu m'intrigues, là, tu sais ?  
Elle rougit à nouveau, ce qui étonna son mari. Cela lui ressemblait si peu ! Il la prit tendrement entre ses bras et l'embrassa.

— Tu veux m'en parler ? l'encouragea-t-il.  
— Tu vas te moquer de moi ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, souligna-t-il.  
— Oui mais... tu te souviens de la petite Ginny qui n'ouvrait plus la bouche quand tu entrais dans une pièce, et qui mettait le coude dans le beurre quand tu lui adressais la parole ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant à nouveau.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en la fixant. C'était donc ça ? Il opina silencieusement, entre émotion et amusement, et elle ouvrit alors sa boîte devant lui. Sur le dessus, il vit avec surprise et plaisir un cliché de leur premier baiser, juste après ce fameux match de Quidditch où elle l'avait remplacé au poste d'attrapeur. Une photo magique où ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, tandis que les réactions autour d'eux allaient de l'horreur à l'allégresse.

— Ça alors ! Je ne savais pas que cette photo existait !  
— C'est vrai, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'en parler à l'époque. Colin me l'a donnée peu avant que tu partes avec Dumbledore chercher le médaillon de Serpentard...

Ils échangèrent un regard empreint de nostalgie tout en se prenant par la main. Ils avaient perdu tellement de personnes, durant cette guerre... Harry s'empressa de regarder la suite, pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Il y avait des coupures de journaux. Beaucoup lui étaient familières. À vrai dire... en regardant mieux, elles parlaient de lui. Toutes parlaient de lui.

— Tu... tu les as toutes conservées ? s'étonna-t-il.  
Ginny opina en rougissant.

En regardant mieux, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il y avait aussi de nombreux rouleaux de parchemin couverts de l'écriture de sa femme. Il reconnut son prénom sur plusieurs d'entre eux et tendit la main, curieux, avant d'hésiter.

— Je peux regarder ? vérifia-t-il.  
— Au point où j'en suis... Il y en a des plus ou moins vieux, mais il n'y en a pas de ma première année à Poudlard...  
— Ah bon ?  
— Tu te souviens que, cette année-là, c'est au journal de Jedusor que je me suis confiée ? lui rappela-t-elle en grimaçant.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui rougit. Non, il n'avait pas oublié ce que sa femme avait vécu cette année-là, et la manière dont il l'avait sauvée in extremis. Simplement, il ne réalisait pas toujours à quel point elle en était encore marquée, et combien le sujet était sensible pour elle, même si elle avait su rebondir remarquablement et devenir si forte.

— Tu peux regarder, bien sûr, mais tu ne trouveras sûrement pas ça très intéressant... reprit-elle pour combattre son émotion. Ça parle de toi, et ce que je pensais à l'époque te laissait de marbre...  
— Parce que je ne te connaissais pas vraiment, admit-il en la regardant dans les yeux et en lui prenant la main.

Harry regarda à nouveau le contenu de la boîte mais s'arrêta soudainement, blême. Il sortit de celle-ci la carte de Saint Valentin que Ginny lui avait faite à l'époque. Celle que le gnome déguisé en Cupidon lui avait lue de force.

— Par Merlin ! Ça a été tellement humiliant pour moi ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, perdu dans ses souvenirs.  
— Et pour moi donc ! rétorqua Ginny en rougissant de plus belle.

Harry regarda sa femme, puis la boîte, puis à nouveau sa femme. Un sourire naquit lentement sur son visage. Il fallait qu'ils cessent de verser ainsi dans le sentimentalisme, par Merlin, ils étaient des adultes !

— Oooooh Gin, tu avais le béguin pour moi ? C'est embarrassant.  
— Nous sommes mariés, lui fit-elle remarquer en posant sa main gauche sur celle de son mari, alliance contre alliance, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
— Même.  
— J'étais si jeune, la première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard, à King's Cross... Trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, sur le moment. Et après... si tu n'avais pas été si célèbre, j'aurais sans doute pu gérer. Mais là, c'était trop, trop d'émotions, trop de... tout ça. Heureusement qu'Hermione m'a finalement aidée à lâcher prise et à devenir naturelle en ta présence !

Il lui caressa la joue tendrement et l'embrassa, avant de lui avouer :  
— Non, ce n'est pas ça, le plus embarrassant. C'est... C'est le fait que j'ai mis si longtemps à te remarquer.

* * *

 _Ce texte est la suite indirecte de mon autre texte sur ce couple,_ Le vrai courage ne se laisse jamais abattre _. Ils peuvent être lus indépendamment l'un de l'autre._


End file.
